Currently, a vehicular control system to perform a high voltage blocking function at the time of a collision in a vehicle ignition (IG) on/ready condition has been developed. The vehicular control system including the high voltage blocking function may minimize a vehicle fire due to a disconnection of a high voltage system and minimize causalities due to an instantaneous introduction of large current at the time of the collision.
However, since the vehicle is in an ignition-off state when charging, the high voltage may not appropriately be blocked when the collision occurs.
In particular, in connection with a charging frequency (for example, once a day) and a charging time (for example, rapid charging time of approximately 25 minutes and slow charging time of approximately 5 hours) of an electric vehicle, it is necessary to develop a safe vehicular control system when a collision occurs during charging.